


Mission Mishaps

by DragonGirl



Series: Avenger Reader [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl/pseuds/DragonGirl
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the shit that happens while on missions.  Because if they went 100% according to plan, that would be boring.Takes place in the same universe as my previous story, but you don't have to read it to understand this one.





	1. Reckless Bastards

**Author's Note:**

> I had a couple ideas for some mission related stuff. This first one serves as a further explanation of how the reader's powers, the ability to control technology, works. Plus there's some fluff as well, because who doesn't love that.

The Avenger’s raid of one of the few remaining HYDRA bases had been more or less successful. Upon landing, Tony and Thor busied themselves with destroying their weapons cache while you set off to find their computer system and wipe all the information from it. The rest of the team had dispersed across the compound to plant the explosives needed to fully destroy the base. Everyone except for Loki of course, who volunteered to stay with you to watch your back as you worked. 

“There’s no need for you to stay behind,” you protested. “Given how flashy Tony and your brother can be, all available agents are going to be too busy trying to stop them to think about checking their systems.”

“Darling, you know how vulnerable you are when you tap into your abilities. I will not leave you alone like that.”

You reluctantly relented. As much as you resented the idea that you needed protecting, he had a point. While simple tasks, such as overriding familiar door controls could be done instantaneously, worming your way through more protected systems took time. Time that required such intense focus that the outside world completely melted away.

~~~~~

Your part of the job went gone smoothly. The systems had been easy to find and you had been able to wipe it without distraction. 

“I told you that I’d be fine,” you teased Loki as you both ran back to the jet. 

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes tease me all you like, my dear. Forgive me for not wanting to gamble with your life.”

“Ugh, you two do know your comms are on right?” You heard Tony complain in your ear.

“Shut up, like you and Pepper are any better,” you retorted. 

All in all, everything had gone off without a hitch… until you tried to leave. Somehow, Thor and Tony’s rampage had left one HYDRA jet intact and the remaining agents were currently trying their damnedest to shoot you out of the sky. Tony, Sam, and the Vision were out flying around the enemy vessel but none of their attacks seemed to be having any effect.

“If anyone has any ideas on how to get rid of this ship tailing us, now would be a good time to speak up!” Tony called out over the comms.

“I think I have and idea. You guys just keep them occupied,” you replied.

“Whatever it is you’re planning, you better do it quick!”

If anyone said anything after that, you didn’t know. Your eyes glowed a bright gold as you reached out to the enemy ship’s systems. As soon as you made contact however, you knew this was a mistake. You were already fairly spent from hacking the system back at the base and you didn’t have the energy left to do much to the ship. However you had already made contact so you decided to at least try something. Reprogramming the current protocols would be too much work. But you decided that sending the entire system into a reboot would be just as effective and much easier. Given that the ship seemed to completely rely on its internal computer, shutting off the system would likely send it plummeting.

You wormed your way through the system frantically. You could feel yourself getting more tired by the second. By the time you found what you were looking for, you were barely able to maintain the connection. However, just as you felt your hold begin to give out, you managed to initiate the protocol. 

Your surroundings suddenly slammed back into focus, but not for long. You felt what was probably blood trickle out your nose and heard the sound of someone shouting your name as the world seemed to pitch to the side and everything went black.

~~~~~

You awoke to a pounding headache and the sound of people arguing.

“I don’t care how you do it just get us back now!”

“Loki, calm down, she’s going to be fine,” you heard someone calmly reply. It sounded like Steve.

“I will not calm down! She started bleeding and then passed out!”

You groaned softly as you took stock of your surroundings. You were sitting upright, with someone’s arms wrapped around your waist and legs to hold you in place on their lap and your face was pressed up against what you assumed to be the person’s neck. “Darling?” you heard Loki ask tentatively, all traces of his previous anger gone from his voice. The arm around your legs moved and you felt cold fingers brush against your face as you pulled away and opened your eyes.

“Did we lose them?” you croaked.

“Yeah we did,” Steve chuckled. “Nice work kid.”

Loki glared at the super soldier seated across from you. “Nice work?! She almost died!”

“What that?” you scoffed weakly, waving your hand. “That was nothing. You should have seen when I went up against Ultron.”

The arm around your waist tightened as Loki stiffened. “What.”

You froze. In retrospect, you probably shouldn’t have mentioned that. Ah well, too late to take it back, and you knew Loki would keep pressing the matter until you told him. “Well long story short, Tony created some AI named Ultron, it went rogue and wanted to destroy humanity. I thought, hey this thing’s technological, maybe I can stop it. So I tried to hack it and I woke up in a hospital bed three days later. Missed the whole thing.” You didn’t think it was possible but somehow Loki managed to look even paler than normal. 

Suddenly you were puled into a bone crushing hug that stole the breath from your lungs. “Loki,” you wheezed. “Can’t breathe…” His grip loosened slightly. Now that you could actually maneuver your arms you wrapped them around him to return the hug. “Hey now, I’m fine see?” you whispered, reassuring him. 

It took a while, but he finally relaxed a bit. He pulled back slightly to look you in the eyes. “Please just promise me that you won’t try something reckless like that again.” He softly pleaded.

You hesitated before answering. “I can’t promise that if it means I have to stand idly by while the people I care about are in danger.” Loki looked like he was going to argue but you continued. “But I’ll try to be more careful in the future.” Your words seemed to appease him, as he didn’t press the matter further. It was at that point that you realized that you were still sitting on his lap. “Now may I get back to my seat?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not sure if you noticed but we’re not exactly alone right now.”

“I know,” Loki replied, smirking mischievously. Any hint of the vulnerability he had unwittingly showed moments before was gone without a trace. “I, however, quite like the arrangement we have going on here.” You blushed as his arms tightened around your waist, pulling you flush against his chest once more.

You heard Steve cough lightly. 

“They’re being gross again, aren’t they?” Tony asked over the comms. “Come on you two, save it for when we get back.” 

You buried your burning face in Loki’s neck as he chuckled. They were never going to let you hear the end of this.


	2. I'm Blue (Da Ba Dee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's magic gets completely drained while on a mission and it brings up some unresolved issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently rewatched the first Thor movie and I got a bad case of the Jotunn Loki feels.

With a long sigh, you flopped back on the couch. You were officially bored out of your mind. The rest of the Avengers were out on various missions, however, a recent knee injury had left you benched until it fully healed. You had been channel surfing for most of the day but there was only so much shitty daytime television a person could handle in one sitting. 

“Miss (Y/L/N)?” You perked up at the sound of F.R.I.D.A.Y’s disembodied voice. “As per your request, I am informing you of Mr. Stark and his team’s return.”

Tony was back. And he had gone out with Thor and Loki, so they were back too. Injury momentarily forgotten, you hopped up off the couch.

Ow.

Ok, that was not your best move. You had healed past the need for crutches, but it was still too soon for it to take your full weight like that. You would have to be more careful in the future. After taking a moment to recover from the spike of pain, you carefully made your way to the hangar.

~~~

The sight that greeted you when you arrived was definitely… unexpected, to say the least. The three men were right in the middle of an intense discussion. Loki seemed to be angrily berating a bemused Tony while Thor tried to deescalate the situation. 

...Or at least you assumed Loki was angry. It was a bit difficult to tell, since he currently had his cape pulled up over his head. But, given his body language and the smirk on Tony’s face, your assumption was probably a safe one.

“Tony, what the hell did you do now?” you asked as you approached the group. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Loki completely freeze for a moment before pulling his cape even tighter around himself. 

“Stark, I told you not to inform her of our arrival!” he hissed.

“Woah there, I didn’t say anything!” Tony shot back, holding his hands up in surrender. 

F.R.I.D.A.Y choose that moment to cut in. “Miss (Y/L/N) requested that I inform her of any arrivals on the compound.”

The bemused smile slid off your face at Loki’s words. “Loki, what are you talking about? Did you not want to see me?” You tried to keep the hurt out of your voice, but judging by the way Loki curled further in on himself, you knew you had failed.

“Lo?” you asked, tentatively reaching out a hand. “What’s going on? Why do you have your cape over your head?” Your hand had barely made contact with his shoulder—which you noted seemed a bit colder than usual—when Loki flinched violently away from you. He didn’t even give you a chance to respond before he spun around and fled from the room.

“Loki! Babe, wait!” you cried out after him, but to no avail. He was gone without a word. You spun back around to face Thor and Tony. “Ok. What the hell happened?”

“What do you mean?” Tony scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Elsa’s just being his usual dramatic self.” Thor lightly shoved Tony’s shoulder in response. However, given the god’s strength, that was enough to send Tony sprawling. 

“Do not mind my brother. While we were out something happened and it appears to have brought up some unresolved issues of his,” Thor explained. “Our foe had some sort of device that seems to have completely drained him of his magic for the time being.”

“And… why is this a problem?” you asked, raising an eyebrow. “He’s been without magic before.”

“Not really, actually,” Tony cut in as he picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off. “That hurt by the way,” he directed at Thor before returning his attention to you and continuing. “The dampening field did just that: it dampened. He still had some magic, just more manageable levels of it.”

“Ok, so now he’s completely without magic?” Both men nodded. “So what exactly is the problem? Don’t tell me he’s been magically making himself that pretty the entire time i’ve known him,” you joked.

Thor blanched. “He… hasn’t told you?” 

Well if you weren’t worried before you certainly were now. “He hasn’t told me what?” Thor shifted uncomfortably but refused to further elaborate. “Hasn’t. Told. Me. What. Thor.” you ground out.

Thor looked even more uncomfortable. “I really think—“

“Thor,” you cut in. “If the next words out of your mouth are that I should hear this from Loki himself, I swear to God, I will not hesitate to kick your ass.” Thor’s mouth snapped shut. 

After a moment, Thor sighed. “My brother… is not of Asgard.” You stared at Thor with wide eyes. He wasn’t Asgardian? 

“Then what…?” You asked apprehensively. While you loved Loki for more than his looks, if Loki had felt the need to hide his true heritage from you, how bad was it?

“Loki is the son of Laufey, the former king of Jotunheim,” Thor continued.

Oh wait! You knew that one, Loki had mentioned it before. “That’s the ice realm right?”

Thor nodded. “Jotunheim is the home of the frost giants, huge fearsome creatures with skin so cold it burns. When we were children, our father would tell us stories of the war Asgard fought against the frost giants.”

Your stomach dropped. “And Loki’s a frost giant?” Thor nodded. “You’re telling me that Odin knew he was a frost giant and yet he still told him stories about how “monstrous” they are?” No wonder Loki had hid this from you. 

“Well it wasn’t like that,” Thor protested.

You held up a hand, cutting off whatever argument was about to follow. “I don’t have time to debate with you about how shitty of a parent Odin may or may not have been. I need to go talk to Loki.” You ran off before Thor could argue further.

~~~

“Loki?” you asked tentatively, knocking on his door. You were met with silence. “Can I come in?” More silence. “I talked to Thor and he told me everything.” You tried the doorknob and, to your relief, it turned. “ I’m gonna come in now, I just wanna talk.”

You slowly opened the door a crack, peeking through the opening to survey the dark room. Loki was sitting on his bed with his back to you, hunched over with a blanket wrapped around him. Opening the door only as much as necessary, you slipped into the room. 

“Come to yell at me, have you?” Loki asked as you sat next to him on the bed, his voice cracking slightly. 

“Why would I yell at you?”

“Because I lied to you!” Loki cried out. “I let you believe that you had fallen for a prince when I’m actually a monster!” Loki whipped his head around and you leaned back slightly in shock as you took in the changes to his appearance. 

Suddenly all the fight drained out of him. “See?” He said, softly. He turned back around, propping his elbows on his knees and hiding his face in his blue hands. “Even you are terrified of my true form.”

“Loki, no!” You reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. Thor wasn’t completely right, you realized. Loki definitely felt colder than normal, but he wasn’t painfully cold. Loki’s head snapped up and he stiffened under your touch, but you tightened your grip to prevent him from moving away. “I wasn’t scared, just surprised.” 

He turned his head slightly to look at you. You could see the apprehension in his eyes as he scanned your face, looking for any signs of deception. “You truly aren’t frightened?”

“I’ll admit, the red eyes threw me for a loop for a second,” you answered honestly. “But can I turn on a light? I wanna get a better look.” Loki looked uncertain, but he nodded. While you leaned over to turn on the lamp on his bedside table, Loki turned himself around to face you fully. You turned back to face him and...

“Whoa,” you breathed out, eyes fixated on the intricate raised lines on his face that you could now see. Slowly raising a hand you reached towards his face. You met his eyes—which you were definitely starting to get used to—as you paused, silently asking for permission. 

He pulled back slightly and shook his head. “I might hurt you.” 

“That blanket you have isn’t that thick,” you reasoned. “If you were really that cold I don’t think the blanket would have stopped it.”

“Which is why you shouldn’t have touched me to begin with,” Loki grumbled. 

“Please at least let me try? I’ll be careful I promise.”

“Fine. But I warned you,” Loki relented, moving back within reach. 

You quickly tapped your fingertip against his cheek, like you would when checking if a pot was still warm on the bottom. No horrible burning frostbite. You showed him your fingertips. “See? Fine.” The tension melted from Loki’s shoulders. 

Now that he was more comfortable, you took the opportunity to trace your fingers along the markings lining his cheek. His bare skin was definitely much colder without the barrier of his clothes and the blanket, but it was still bearable. But, just like when handling frozen things, prolonged contact would probably be a bit painful. 

“You’re beautiful,” you whispered in awe, as you shifted your gaze to meet his. Loki’s eyes were shining in the lamplight, full of emotion and unshed tears. 

Suddenly, he surged forward, cupping your face in his hands as he pressed his icy lips against yours. He kissed you with an unexpected intensity that quickly melted into something much softer. You curled your fingers into the blanket that still hung around his shoulders, holding yourself steady as Loki leaned you back, until you were laying under him on the bed. There was no suppressing the shiver ran down your spine, even if you had wanted to. 

But, all of a sudden, he was gone. 

Chest heaving, you cracked open an eye. Loki had propped himself up, hands on either side of your head and he was looking down at you, brows furrowed and mouth turned down slightly. 

“Are you all right?” He asked, eyes frantically scanning your face. 

“I-I think I’m more than all right,” you replied, breathlessly. 

With a soft sigh, Loki’s head fell forward between his shoulders. “I just thought... you shivered.”

“I’m fine,” you reassured him, winding your arms around his neck and pulling him in for another soft kiss. 

“I’m not too cold for you?” Loki asked when you pulled away. 

“Nah, I still think you’re pretty hot,” you replied, grinning cheekily up at him as you tucked a loose strand of his hair behind his ear. Groaning loudly, Loki flopped over to the side and threw an arm over his eyes. 

“That was terrible.”

You rolled over to prop yourself up on his chest. “Shut up, you know you love me,” you teased. 

Loki peeked out from under his arm, smiling at you fondly. “That I do.” 

You swore your heart stopped in your chest for a second, before it kicked back into motion at double speed. 

“You... you do?”

“Of course I do.” Loki suddenly looked uncertain. “Is that a problem?”

“No!” You protested. “It’s just, you’ve never said it before.”

Loki’s face softened. “I love you,” he repeated softly. He reached up and ran his his thumb across your cheek. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next morning the entire complex is awoken to Tony blasting Blue (Da Ba Dee) over the comm system. Loki is not amused.


End file.
